


Under the veil

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Angst, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Erotic dancer Byun Baekhyun, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Prince Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Prince Park Chanyeol, Royalty, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaek au, exoau, exosmut, mentioned abuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun has the honor to dance for the most powerful royals. He's used to their hungry looks while he dances, to their touches.Chanyeol is the youngest son of the king, the prince that everyone loves. What will happen if the prince falls for the mysterious veiled dancer?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was originally a tweet fic on my account https://twitter.com/SmutExo
> 
> Please remember that English is not my first language!
> 
> Enjoy the story ;)

“ are you excited?” asked Junmyeon

“ about what?”

“ your birthday chanyeol! Father is organizing big things!”

“ it’s a waste of money, a birthday is just a day as the others, I’ll just become one year older”

“ and closer to the throne” said Junmyeon with a bitter smile

“ you know that I don’t care about the throne”

Others royal families thought that it was strange, but in his family it wasn’t the older son to get the throne, but the one voted by the people.

That was the reason behind the hate of Junmyeon towards his little brother.

Of course his father didn’t notice it, or better, he didn’t want to notice that his beloved Junmyeon hated his younger brother just because their people loved chanyeol the most. Junmyeon was good to hide his feelings towards his brother, in front of the others, if only he was that good to take care of the reign.

His brother wanted the throne, he wanted the power, he didn’t really care about being a right king. On the other side chanyeol was everything his brother wasn’t, pure hearted, kind, he was loved by everyone, but he wasn’t interested in being king.

Sometimes he thought that if he really cared about the reign and his people he would have accepted to compete with Junmyeon for the throne, but for once chanyeol wanted to be selfish. He had always spent his life taking care of his father, of the people, and he was old enough to have understood that becoming a king would have just pushed him away from his people, from doing what he really loved.

“ you’re too pure hearted to be corrupted” often said his friend Kyungsoo, and maybe he was right, but he had seen power and politics turning good men into killers and despots.

He had already decided, and both his father and his brother knew it, that when the day would have come if he would have won he would have left the throne to his brother.

So he couldn’t understand why his brother still felt threatened by him.

His birthday was the next day and just a week earlier his father, the king, announced that he was ready to leave the throne to one of his sons.

Probably also because of that he wanted big celebrations.

“ what did you ask our father as gift?”

“ ehm nothing”

Junmyeon laughed

“ come on chanyeol, you know that even your poor beloved people that you want to help and protect so much receive a gift on their birthday, no one will die if you desire a thing for yourself for once”

“ but there is nothing that I desire, I’m ok like this”

“ a jewel? A new sword for your practice? One of those musical instruments that you love?”

“ I already have all I need”

“ well, then maybe a girl? A boy? More girls and boys?”

He also had that.

People believed that he was perfect, that he was without sin, but at the end he was still human and he had his weakness.

Chanyeol’s weakness was beauty, in all its form. Art, music, beautiful boys and girls.

“ you’re so boring, I don’t know why they all love you so much”

Chanyeol wanted to tell him: “ your new boyfriend didn’t think that I was boring yesterday night”

But he had to be the kind and innocent chanyeol that everyone loved, and he brother hated.

“ ok, I shouldn’t tell you this, but I heard from a waiter who heard it from a friend who heard it from another person that your father has a big surprise for you, this evening” said kyungsoo while some ladies were showing chanyeol some clothes to choose to wear at his party that evening.

“ well, everyone knows that kyungsoo”

“ but I know more, do you want to know?”

He chose a simple black outfit and after having thanked the ladies they were finally alone.

“ tell me”

“ dancers”

“ well I don’t see where’s the surprise, he invites dancers at every party here”

“ yes but these are not just dancers, these are the dancers!”

Chanyeol immediately understood what kyungsoo was talking about.

He wasn’t a party lover but everyone knew them, every rich person was ready to give everything to have those dancers at their parties.

They were the best ones.

Chanyeol had never saw them, he knew that they were three dancers, he didn’t even know if they were boys or girls, because people didn’t know them. They always danced with their faces half covered and they had an androgynous look.

There was also a rumor, about a kind of extra service they gave after the parties.

“ why is he spending so much money for a damn party?”

“ this is not just a birthday party chayeol, soon we’ll have to vote for the next king, knowing your father your birthday will just be the beginning of a bigger party to celebrate his abdication and also a way for the city to observe you and your brother”

“ so I’ll have to behave at my own party”

Kyungsoo laughed

“ why? what did you think to do, mr perfect prince? Organize an orgy?”

“ well why not?” said laughing chanyeol.


	2. Chapter two

He had never seen so many people at the palace, and so many decorations.

“I’m surprised that our father didn’t hang big pictures of your handsome face everywhere” exclaimed Junmyeon

“ I thought about it actually, but chanyeol would have been too embarrassed”

“ father” exclaimed both junmyeon and chanyeol while the king was walking towards them

“ my beautify sons, look at you, are you ready?”

Then he looked at chanyeol

“ you became such a good man chanyeol, I’m so proud of you, I really hope you’ll enjoy this party”

“ I will, father” said chanyeol smiling

“ and you, junmyeon, behave”

“ I always behave, father” said smirking junmyeon, fixing a lock of his red hair behind his ear

The big main room of the palace was full of people.

As soon as chanyeol and his family entered everyone went silence and bowed to them.

It was a thing that chanyeol hated.

He liked when people bowed to him in bed, because they wanted it, he liked how they submitted to him, to his hands, but because they wanted it.

While all those people there, they were just lairs and traitors, ready to kill their own family for power and money.

Chanyeol smiled and waved at them. He was a good actor.

If it wasn’t for Kyungsoo and the good food probably he would have fallen asleep in the middle of the party.

He was drinking his tenth glass of wine when his father talked and everyone went silence.

“ I’m so happy to be here with my two beloved sons and all of you, my friends”

Chanyeol smirked.

Beloved sons that hated each others and friends? No, those people were not friends.

His father had always been a good king, he had kind heart too, as chanyeol, but one big flaw, that a king shouldn’t had, he was weak and naïve.

“ we’re all here to celebrate chanyeol’s birthday, as you know, please wish my son a happy life, he deserves it and he will be a good king, one day”

Everyone clapped their hands, except for junmyeon.

“ as you all know soon I won’t be your king anymore, but one of my sons will take the throne. For this I decided that the palace is going to hold parties till the day of the vote, with banquets and shows to celebrate chanyeol’s birthday and my abdication”

Everyone clapped again.

Chanyeol sighed. He hated people and noise.

“ I have a surprise for you, a gift. I’m sure you all heard about them, they’re the best dancers, they will keep us company for all the celebrations, enjoy them”

Everyone sat again, some people came to take few tables away, now the center of the room was free for the dancers.

Lights went out.

Chanyeol was curious.

Suddenly music filled the room and a fire appeared in the center, lighting up three figures.

They were kneeled, and while the rhythm of the music became faster they were slowly standing up.

Their dance was slow, very sensual.

Chanyeol was hypnotized by how they moved their hands, by the reflection of the fire on their dancing bodies.

The person in the center caught his eyes.

His face was covered by a veil, but he could still see his eyes and he knew that he was looking at him, for a moment Chayeol felt like the dancer was playing with him.

His movements were fluid and chanyeol couldn’t stop thinking of how good that body would have moved under him or on him.

At first, for the little he could see of his face, he thought that the dancer was a girl, while he immediately saw that the other two dancers were two boys, since they were wearing very revealing clothes.

But looking more carefully, staring at that beautiful boy, while he was admiring those thick beautiful thighs, he realized that the dancer was a boy.

“ are you enjoying it?” asked his father

“ yes, it’s a beautiful show”

He was beautiful.

“ I know that look” whispered kyungsoo beside him

“ what look?”

“ the look you have whenever you see a beautiful piece of art”

The show was over and everyone stood up to clap their hands to the boys.

The dancers bowed to the public.

When lights went on and everyone started to eat and chat again, the king call the dancers.

Finally chanyeol could see the dancer closer and he realized that even if his face was half covered by the veil he was staring at the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

“ king” said the dancer, bowing to him.

“ let me introduce you sehun and jongin” he said while the two boys bowed too

“ and you? what is your name?” asked chanyeol

The dancer was now looking at him

“ Baekhyun, my prince” he answered smiling

“ the show was amazing” said the king

“ thank you, my king” said baekhyun, still looking at chanyeol

“ I can’t wait to see you perform again and thank you for having accepted to stay with us during these celebrations”

“ it’s an honor for us, my king”

“is it true that you offer… let’s say a bonus service, beside your dancing shows?” asked junmyeon with a smirk, while staring at sehun

“ Junmyeon!” said the king

“ whatever our prince wants, we’re here for your pleasure” said sehun

“ heard it, chanyeol? It’s your birthday, you should have fun” said Junmyeon before living, followed by sehun

“ are you interested too, my prince?” said jongin

“ no, thank you” answered chanyeol, while staring at baekhyun

“ that dancer” said Kyungsoo while he was accompanying him to his room

“ which one?”

“ you know what I’m talking about, Baekhyun, if I’m not wrong”

“ yes, Baekhyun”

“ you want him”

Chanyeol laughed

“ I’m not my brother”

“ I didn’t say that, I just know that you love beauty and that boy, he was handsome, and he kept looking at you”

“ that because I’m the prince, people look at me often”

“ no, he wasn’t looking at you as prince chanyeol, but as guy he would like to have sex with”

“ my dear friend, you drank too much, you should sleep”

“ finally” he whispered when he took his clothes off and jumped on his soft bed, full of pillows.

He was going to turn the lights off when someone knocked at his door.

“ come in” he said

He was sure that, at the time, it must have been kyungsoo or one of the servants to ask him if he needed something.

But he was wrong.

Still with the veil on, the dancer, Baekhyun, was entering his room.

“ You, why are you here?” asked surprised chanyeol, sitting on the bed, his back against the wall.

“ sorry to bother you my prince, but your brother…”

Chanyeo laughed

“ of course, Junmyeon”

“ the prince paid me to come here, since it’s your birthday and he didn’t give you a gift yet”

“ are you the gift?”

Baekhyun smirked

“ I’m the best gift, my prince”

He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t expect that.

While he was realizing that that beautiful piece of art was in his room, while he was half naked, the dancer jumped on his bed.

He was crawling toward him, with slow and sensual movements and for once chanyeol felt like a prey.

“ your brother must love you a lot”

Chanyel laughed: “ my brother would kill me if he could”

Now Baekhyun was on his lap.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but put a hand on his beautiful face, while touching his thighs with the other

“ can i?” he asked while touching the veil

The dancer nodded

The beauty of his face took Chanyeol’s breath away

“ you’re so beautiful” he whispered

Baekhyun was staring at him, with a curious look

“why are you looking at me like that? I’m sure it’s not the firt time someone tells you that you’re beautiful”

“ yeah, but usually at this point I would be already naked, with a dick in my ass, or, with my dick in someone’s ass”

“ is that what you want?” asked Chanyeol putting a hand under the dancer’s chin.

Their faces were now very close

“ this is what he paid me for”

“ so, leave this room”

Baekhyun looked confused

“ I thought you wanted to fuck me”

“ maybe I do, but I fuck persons who really want to have sex with me, not people who are paid for that, so leave the room”

“ but your brother-“

“ I’ll tell him that I enjoed the gift, now go, feeling your body on me is bothering me , baekhyun”

Baekhyun stared at him, he could see confusion, curiosity and something else on his face.

With less grace than when he joined him on the bed, he left.

“ goodnight my prince”

“ goodnight”

With still the feeling of baekhyun’s hot body on him, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter three

“ hello my dear brother, so did you like my delicious gift yesterday night?”

“ morning junmyeon, you really know my taste”

“ of course I do, I’m your big brother, anyway, I’m happy father paid those dancers, sehun is an amazing dancer…in bed” he said laughing.

Chanyeol just left the room, it was too early to hear his brother talking about fucking.

The palace was full of people and already noisy even if it was just morning.

“ If I stay here for a minute longer I’m going to scream” he said to himself, he needed some peace.

There was a place where he loved to spend most of the time when he was at the palace. It was a little garden right in the center of the palace. Few plants, few flowers and a little fountain but most important thing, the silence.

Chanyeol loved going there to think or to play music. It was his reign inside the palace.

But it seemed that someone else had found his piece of paradise.

Near the fountain, playing with the water, there was someone.

“ you” he exclaimed as soon as he realized that person was the dancer

“ my prince!” he said surprised

“ what are you doing here?”

He didn’t have the veil on and he was wearing clothes that hid his perfect curves.

“ I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know I couldn’t come here”

“ No, this is not a forbidden place, I’m just surprised to find you here, usually I’m the only one here”

“ the palace is too noisy, I was walking around looking for a quite place and I found this”

Chanyeol smiled

“ I always come here for the same reason”

“ my prince, I want to apologize for yesterday night”

“ you don’t have to, it’s not your fault”

“ does it often happen? That your brother gives you boys for a night?”

“ no, my brother never gives me things, he usually takes all the beautiful boy for him, in fact I’m wondering why he chose you for me”

“ I guess sehun really hit on him and Jongin usually doesn’t offer this service ”

“ I see, well, anyway you don’t have to be sorry, I just don’t have sex with-“

“ whores?” said sadly smiling baekhyun

“ no, with someone who does it just for money”

Baekhyun was now nearer him, he could admire his perfect face better

“ if I had told you that I wanted it, that it wasn’t for the money, would you have fucked, prince chanyeol?”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but caress his face

“ yes, I would have had”

They stayed like that, staring at each others, with chanyeol’s hand gently touching his face.

“ I better go, I need to practice for the new show” suddenly said Baekhyun and without saying other he left.

“ He’s so interesting” he thought.

He managed to enjoy the silence of the garden just few hours till kyungsoo, who knew that he could always find him there, called him, telling him that his father was looking for him.

While entering the room, where his father was waiting, junmyeon joined him.

“ my boys, I wanted to talk to you. I thought, to add a show for our people and also to prove your strength and have some fun between you two, why don’t you perform in a fencing duel this evening?”

He and Junmyeon started their fencing training since they were little, he was also pretty good, but he couldn’t remember the last time he actually hold a sword in his hands. On the opposite Junmyeon kept practicing it, so he knew that even without looking at him, his brother was smiling.

“ what an amazing idea father, with pleasure, I can’t wait to have fun with my little brother”

“ chanyeol?” asked his father

“ sure father, it will be funny”

“ I’m fucked up Kyungsoo, I don’t even remember how to use a damn sword” said chanyeol once in his room with Kyungsoo

“ first thing, you were very good chanyeol, I’m sure that after just few hours of practice you’ll be ready and most important thing, this will just be a show, do you really think that people will care if you win or not? You’re loved by them, don’t worry”

“ I need to practice, till this evening” he sighed

“ you can do it, do you want me to help you?”

“ no, I prefer to not be seen, it will be too embarrassing”


	4. Chapter four

Few hours later he found himself in the practice room, a very big and cold room, full of weapons.

“ ok chanyeol, you can do it” he said to himself.

Kyungsoo was right, after few hours his hand remembered again how to move a sword.

He was hitting a dummy when he heard someone opening the door.

“ We keep meeting each other, prince”

It was Baekhyun.

“ you, again”

“ I’m sorry, again, for bothering you, I asked for a big room where i could practice for the fire show, with my friends, and they told me to come here, I didn’t know it was already occupied”

“ don’t worry, few more minutes and I’ll leave, It’s useless for me to keep practicing”

“ what were you doing, my prince? If I may ask”

“ my father had the great idea to organize a fencing duel between me and my brother, this evening”

“ I guess it’s related to the upcoming votes for choosing the new king”

“ yes”

“ is that the reason why you’re so worried?”

“ no, people love me and I don’t care about the throne”

“ that is what I heard, so what scares you?”

“ I hate losing against my brother, I don’t want him to win this fight, but I stopped practicing with the sword years ago, while he’s pretty good, so I don’t have a chance”

“ sorry if dare to much, but can I help you?”

Chanyeol laughed

“ how? Does a dancer know how to use a sword?”

“ not only swords my prince, when you live in places where people can slaughter you for few money, or worst, when you have to sell your body for money to royals who can also be very rough, you need to learn how to defend yourself”

“I’m sorry”

“ don’t worry prince, can I have a sword?”

Baekhyun looked so lethal with a sword in his hand.

“ shall we begin, my prince?”

The dancer was fast, faster than him, while chanyeol was stronger.

“ you need to focus more on your adversary prince and less on you”

Baekhyun hit him.

“ you think about you and your moves too much, focus on avoiding my sword”

“ but I need to hit you in order to win”

“ you can’t win if I keep hitting you, so first learn to avoid me, then hit”

Baekhyun was a good instructor, so good that after being hit so many times, finally chanyeol began to have his wins.

“ I think you’re ready my pr-“

Chanyeol took advantage of the dancer’s distraction and hit him, but he did it so hard that baekhyun fell

“ oh baekhyun, sorry!” he said worried, giving him a hand to help him to stand up, but baekhyun followed his example and took advantage of the moment, pulling him on the floor.

In few seconds he was on the floor, with Baekhyun over him and his sword at his neck.

“ never lose your focus prince” he said with a smirk

Chanyeol laughed and with a very fast movement he took the sword away from Baekhyun’s hand and now he was over the dancer.

“ I though you didn’t want to have sex with me, prince”

“I’ve already told you”

“ then is the sword the thing that I feel against my thigh?”

Chanyeol laughed

“ well I told you the reason why I don’t want to have sex with you, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t find you attractive”

“ you’ve already told me that I’m beautiful”

“ you are, you’re very beautiful”

“ prince? You’re crushing me”

“ right, sorry”

They stood up.

“ thank you Baekhyun, for your help”

“ it was a pleasure, I hope you’ll win tonight”

He stayed there to practice for another hour, when the light of the sun didn’t light the room up anymore, he left. He had just closed the door behind him when he saw kyungsoo going towards him.

“ hey, I was coming to see if you needed my help”

“ Someone already helped me, don’t worry”

Kyungsoo looked at him curiously but didn’t ask him anything

“ how do you feel?”

“ nervous, but kyungsoo, I think i can do it”

His friend smiled: “ good, very good, now go to get ready”

That evening there were more people than usual, probably the news about the duel between the two princes reached people outside the palace.

The evening started with the usual banquet.

“ ladies and gentlemen, I have a surprise for you, before enjoying the amazing performance our dancers, my dear sons would like to entertain you” said the king

Two men entered bringing the swords.

His brother immediately stood up, taking his jacket off, his shirt showed his muscled chest.

“ exhibitionist” whispered chanyeol while taking his sword.

“ whenever you’re ready boys, and please dear people, you all stay in silence, we don’t want to distract them” said the king.

Chanyeol was staring at his brother, waiting for his move.

He wanted to attack, but doing that, focusing on the attack and thinking about how to do it, he didn’t pay attention to junmyeon who moved fast and hit him.

“ one point to prince Junmyeon” announced the king

Everyone clapped their hands

Junmyeon bowed to them with a smirk

“ damn it”

“ come on chanyeol” he heard Kyungsoo cheering for him.

He remembered baekhyun’s words.

He focused on Junmyeon’s movements, on his face too.

It worked.

He managed to avoid his sword and taking advantage of the surprise he hit his brother.

“ A point for prince chanyeol too” said the king

“ ready for the last round? “ asked their father

They both nodded.

Chanyeol knew that it was just a stupid duel, he didn’t care to win to show his strength, he didn’t care about the throne.

But he wanted to teach his brother a lesson and he knew that even if he couldn’t see him, Baekhyun was somewhere there, watching him. He wanted to prove him that he had been a good teacher.

He took a deep breath. He imagined that he was there alone, just him and his brother.

It happened very fast. He was attacking junmyeon and he was sure that he was going to win, he was so close to hit him, but his brother had always been faster than him. His sword was very near to his brother’s chest, but Junmyeon had already hit him.

He lost.

“ Prince Junmyeon won” announced the king

Everyone cheered the winner

“ Don’t worry, you did good, you were amazing” said Kyungsoo hugging him

“ Please, an applause to my brother too, he fought well” said with a smirk Junmyeon

“ To celebrate my win, I’ll have a private little party later, if you want to join stay here, don’t go away!”

Then he looked at chanyeol

“ of course my brother will join us too” he announced

He hated him.

He knew that after that he just wanted to stay alone and that he hated his private parties, but after he publicly announced that he would have joined too, he knew that he couldn’t miss the event.

“ I want to punch him in the face” he said to kyungsoo, while sitting again, with a glass of wine in is hand.

“ I’d help you with pleasure, my prince”

They both laughed


	5. Chapter five

“ aren’t the dancers going to perform this evening?” asked chanyeol to his father

His brother answered him

“ I asked father if I could borrow them for my private party, later, don’t worry, you’ll see your beloved whore later”

Chanyeol grabbed his glass with so much strength that he broke it.

“ Chanyeol!” exclaimed surprised the king

“chanyeol, don’t listen to him, he just want to provoke you” said him Kyungsoo

Junmyeon was laughing

” see you later little brother”

“ kyungsoo, will you come to?”

“ your brother won’t be happy to see me there”

“ I don’t care what he wants, at the end I’m a prince, so, I want my best friend to come too”

“ let’s say that I come just to be sure that you won’t kill him”

“ thank you, you’re the best”

If chanyeol’s reign in the palace was the little garden, Junmyeon’s one was one of the oldest rooms of that place. It was big, with a very high ceiling, it must have been a very cold room, but junmyeon filled it with fire and lights and red color everywhere.

There were tables full of food and people, mostly boys, on couches. At chanyeol’s eyes it almost looked like an ancient roman banquet.

“ look who is here, my little brother and his dog” exclaimed junmyeon when he saw them entering

“ look at that piece of shit of prince junmyeon” said Kyungsoo back

Junmyeon laughed

“ you’re lucky, if you weren’t chanyeol’s friend, I’d have already killed you”

The room was now full. Chayeol already saw some of the guests making out, probably if he looked better around he could see guests doing other.

“ well, let the show begin” said junmyeon clapping his hands.

When baekhyun, sehun and jongin entered, chanyeol mouth went dry.

They were beautiful, but he had eyes just for baekhyun.

He wore large black pants that showed everything, thanks to the thin fabric. It didn’t matter if they didn’t follow the curves is his body, even like that, it was clear how beautiful Baekhyun’s body was.

He hadn’t a shirt, his chest was naked, except for few chains and he was wearing the veil on his face.

He looked ethereal, like a god.

As soon as Baekhyun’s eyes met his he saw him smirking.

The dance this time was slower than the other and this made it even more sensual.

Every time baekhyun looked at him chanyeol found himself licking his own lips and he kept checking if it was visible, too visible, that he was clearly aroused.

Just when the music stopped and the show was over Chanyeol realized that for all that time he was keeping his breath.

While everyone was clapping and cheering the dancers, also with not so nice comments, the three boys walked in front of the princes and bowed to them.

“ great show, as always” said junmyeon

“ thank you my prince” exclaimed baekhyun, still heavily breathing

“ more” someone shouted

“ if you want we have a new choreography said jongin”

“ my dear boy, I think that what my friend here meant is that we want to see more, more of you” he said with a smirk

Chanyeol tensed up.

“ i-I’ m sorry my prince but that is a service that we offer just privately”

“ I’d pay you, more”

“ hey chanyeol, what do you think?”

He needed to control himself.

He didn’t have to show Junmyeon that he had a weak spot for the dancer, because junmyeon always used his weaknesses against him.

“ you could just take your clothes off, for the next show, taking your clothes off is what you’re good at”

He hated himself for saying that, but he had to.

Baekhyun was looking at him.

“ but my good brother, would you really do such a thing to your friends here? I mean, how could these men resist to touch them, if you make the dancers take their clothes off? Do you want to make them suffer?”

Everyone laughed

He looked at baekhyun and he knew that he was scared.

“ they’re dancers, not whores”

“ they get paid for being fucked, they’re whores”

“ chanyeol, don’t do it” whispered him kyungsoo, seeing that he was ready to punch his brother

“ ok, then since you gave me this whore as gift, do you mind if I don’t share him with you?” he said pointing at baekhyun

Junmyeon laughed

“ ahhh I see, you didn’t want us to touch your gift, you’re right, he’s yours, take him”

He stood up, looking at baekhyun who, after a look at his friends, followed him ad kyungsoo outside the room.

“ I leave you alone” exclaimed Kyungsoo

They walked in silence till chanyeol’s room.

“ you’re free to go, baekyun, I’m just sorry that I couldn’t help your friends”

Baekhyun hugged him and Chanyeol didn’t expect it, but as soon as he felt his arms around him his body was finally relaxing.

“ thank you, my prince”

“ you can call me chanyeol”

“ thank you Chanyeol” he said smiling

“ you can go”

“ I don’t want to bother you and i know you said no sex, it’s not for that, but they think that I’m spending the night with you, what if they discover that you let me go?”

He was right.

“ ok, my bed is big enough, but just for that baekhyun”

The dancer nodded.

Once inside chanyeol opened his wardrobe

“ here, wear these, you’re half naked, get dress before going to bed”

The boy started to take his clothes off immediately, without even waiting for him to turn is back to him.

Chanyeol was human after hall, he couldn’t find the strength not to look.

Baekhyun’s body was perfect, a very work of art, made to be admired and kissed.

“ prince, for one who doesn’t want to fuck me, you’re staring too much”

“ I told you, I’m not blind and you’re beautiful”

As soon as baekhyun joined him on the big bed his vanilla perfume hit him.

It would have been a long night.

“ thank you again chanyeol”

“ don’t worry”

“ nobody has ever done such a thing for me”

Chanyeol changed his position, to look at him

“ does this often happen?”

Baekhyun nodded

“ we were just dancers at first, then sehun got sick, we needed more money to cure him and I’ve always been good with…that, so I started it, year after year we understood that it could help to do extra money and it could also be funny, but sometimes people don’t know what respect is”

“ I’m so sorry”

“ it’s not your fault, you’re a good man”

Chanyeol laughed

“ I’m not that good as you think”

Baekhyun moved closer to him

“ you want me ,but still, you don’t touch me”

“ if you only knew what I think about when I look at you Baekhyun, you would be scared”

“ try me, my prince”

“ stop teasing me, dancer”

He was going to change his position again, maybe without seeing him he could calm down, when he heard steps from the corridor.

Years of experience of his brother going to him late at night, to disturb him or to fight him, while drunk, or to bring him girls and boys, made him understand, from the noises of the steps, that junmyeon was coming.

“ it’s junmyeon”


	6. Chapter six

“ how do you know it?”

“ I just know it, that bastard”

“ is he really coming to check if…”

“ he’s not a normal person baekhyun, he’s evil, he’s twisted , so I guess that yes, he’s coming for that, at the end I took you away from him in front of everyone”

Suddenly baekhyun began to take his clothes off.

“ what are you doing?”

“ if he enters and he sees us in a bed with still clothes on, he will understand” he said while throwing the clothes on the floor

He was right

“ chanyeol stop staring at me and take your clothes off”

The steps stopped just outside the door

“ baekhyun, I’m so sorry for this” he said before covering his body to kiss him

Baekhyun reacted to the kiss opening his mouth, letting chanyeol taste him.

The door was being opened.

Suddenly Baekhyun was now on him.

As soon as he saw his brother at the door, baekhyun started to move his hips on him.

“ fuck” he moaned because of the friction of their cocks.

“ uh I see, well you were telling the truth then, my little brother”

Baekhyun moved his hips faster

“ leave this room now, Junmyeon“ he said, trying not to moan while talking to him

Junmyeon laughed

“ have a nice ride, guys”

Finally the door closed.

“ baekhyun”

The boy didn’t stop his movements

“ Baekhyun” he said again, touching his chest

“ p-please, chanyeol” he whined

The dancer was riding his thigh.

“ I don’t want to stop, please” he moaned

Chanyeol understood that he couldn’t stop him anymore, Baekhyun needed it.

He put his hands on baekhyun’s hips and he admired that god on him.

So beautiful, so divine.

When baekhyun started to move faster, like if he was dancing on him, and he came, chanyeol realized that he was coming too, untouched.

The dancer fell exhausted him.

“ I’m sorry”

He was crying

Chanyeol hugged him and kissed his head.

“ don’t say that”

“ you didn’t want it”

“ baekhyun, we…well we didn’t actually have sex and what happed, we did it because we had to, ok?”

“ I’m sorry, you’re dirty now, because of me”

Chanyeol laughed

“ baekhyun, it’s ok, I came too”

“ really?”

“ I couldn’t resist, you’re too beautiful, too beautiful, and seeing you like that, on me, you’re a god to me baekhyun”

“ I’m just a dancer, my prince”

“ not too me”

Baekhyun fell asleep in chanyeol’s arms.

“ my prince?”

Someone was talking to him

“ my prince? Wake up”

He didn’t want to wake up, he felt so good there, on his bed, with his arms around baekhyun’s waist

“ chanyeol? I need to go, but I can’t move” he said laughing

Chanyeol finally opened his eyes.

“ hey” exclaimed baekhyun

“ hey”

Suddenly he remembered everything that happened the previous night.

“I didn’t want to wake you up, but I need to go to sehun and jongin”

Chanyeol realized that he was basically crashing baekhyun

“ oh, sorry!”

“ no, it was beautiful to be hold like that, thank you, for everything” he kissed his cheek and he left the bed.

He was still naked.

“ I’m used to people staring at me, but the way you look at me” said Baekhyun while getting dressed

“ you really see me, not just my body, It’s not just that kind of look, I can’t explain it”

“ and you like it?”

“ I love how you look at me, chanyeol”

He was ready to leave the room.

“ thank you, again” he said.

“ no, thank you” whispered chanyeol once alone.

“ what is wrong with you today?” asked kyungsoo while they were having lunch

“ what do you mean?”

“ you should be worried, the day of elections is near, but you’re smiling, I have never seen you smiling like that, and it’s creepy”

Chanyeol laughed

“ me smiling it’s creepy?”

“ let me guess, Baekhyun?”

“ it’s not what you think”

“ I know, I know you Chanyeol, so I can imagine. He’s very beautiful and he seems a nice person”


	7. Chapter seven

He was enjoying the silence of the garden when someone arrived.

“ I prayed to find you here!”

Baekhyun seemed scared.

“ what happened?”

“ chanyeol, I need to talk you, we can’t be heard, is this place safe?”

He nodded

“ you’re in danger”

“ I’m always in danger Baekhyun, I’m the prince”

“ it’s because of your brother”

“ he hates me, I now that, but I’m not afraid of him, he wants the throne and he will have it, he knows that”

“ but he’s afraid of you chanyeol, that is why he wants…”

He was shacking

“ he wants? What?”

“ he wants to kill you”

“ what are you talking about?”

“ yesterday night, when we left, Junmyeon brought Jongin and sehun to his room and he...well I don’t want to talk about that but he paid them to kill you, he paid us to kill you”

“ why should he pay dancers to kill me?”

“ because, Chanyeol, that is what we also do, it’s another of our…services”

Chanyeol was shocked

“ Don’t judge us, please, I do what I have to do to survive”

“ I’m not judging you, I would never do it”

“ sehun and jongin accepted, and of course I was in the deal too. They thought that I would have accepted, so they told me everything”

“ and why didn’t you accept it? I’m sure my brother will pay you very well”

Baekhyun pulled him towards him and kissed him.

It was a quick soft kiss.

“ that was my answer to your stupid question, anyway, they will attack you tonight. I convinced them that I will spend the night with you and while you’ll be sleeping, I’ll let them enter and…”

“ I see”

“ you don’t look too shocked, your brother wants to kill you, your own brother”

“ I think that deep down, I’ve always known that one day he would have done something like that”

“ aren’t you angry?”

“ no, I’m just disappointed, anyway, why did you tell me it, baekhyun?”

“ you know why”

“ I made you cum once and now you’re already ready to risk your life for me”

“ do you think it’s just for that?” said with a sad tone Baekhyun

“ chanyeol, you’re the first person who respected me”

Chanyeol smiled at him

“ and maybe before you die I’d like to have sex with you”

They both laughed

“ ok, you’ll come with me in my room, then before they arrive I’ll leave, you’ll say that I ran away and you weren’t able to stop me”

“ no”

“ why not?”

“ first reason is that both jongin and sehun know how good I am at my job, I never lost a person, second thing I’ll run away with you chanyeol”

“ no, then I’ll stay and I fight”

“ why?” he asked desperate

“ because I know that even if I run away sooner or later they will find me and actually now that I think about it, it wasn’t a good plan mine. If I run away junmyeon will torture every person that i love to make me come back, he will kill my friend kyungsoo, he will kill you if you stay, he will kill you if you run away with me”

“ chanyeol, I know you’re a good fighter, but sehun and jongin are two, and they are good, even better than me I would say, if they work together they will kill you and if you kill them, your brother will always find a new way to kill you”

“ so?”

“ so I don’t know, chanyeol”

Chanyeol hugged him.

“ chanyeol, what if you actually run away, after tonight, but then you’ll come back and save the palace?”

“ it sounds like a fairy tale, Baekhyun”

“ listen, you’re loved, you know that, and I’m sure that other noticed your brother’s hate towards you, if you tell them that he tried to kill you, I’m sure you’ll find someone who will believe you”

“no, it will be a risk, I’ll stay and I’ll fight, I don’t want to put others in danger”

“ why can’t you be a bad prince for once?”

Chanyeol laughed

“ can you do it again?”

“what?” asked baekhyun

“ kiss me, can you do it again?”

Baekhyun smiled and taking sis face between his hands he kissed him again.

“ my beautiful prince” he whispered

They stayed there, alone, in the garden.

Chanyeol sat on the grass, with Baekhyun between his legs. Sometimes they kissed.

Chanyeol wanted the time to stop, he wanted to stay there with baekhyun forever.

But when kyungsoo arrived to call him, the spell was over, they had to go back to reality.

He didn’t tell anything to kyungsoo, he still didn’t know what it was going to happen, but he wanted to protect his friend, maybe the less he knew the better it was for him.

He always waited with anticipation Baekhyun’s show but that time he knew that it was just the begging of the end.

When Baekhyun left him that evening, while he was alone, he started to think.

He remembered that there was a time, when he was very little, that he and junmyeon didn’t have any problems. He had some memories of them, being kids, playing and laughing together.

Then one day their father told them that when he would have left the throne people would have voted one of them. Just one of them could become king.

After that news their relationship began to change and the more jumyeon spent his days learning politics and talking with other royals, politicians and rich people, the more greedy he became. He wanted power, he wanted the throne. Chanyeol wasn’t his little brother anymore, just an obstacle.

Even if knowing that his brother wanted him dead didn’t surprise him he still felt disappointed, but not by junmyeon.

He disappointed himself, because despite everything there was a part of him, probably the one who still remembered their happy days as kids, that thought that his brother still had feelings for him.

He was wrong.

Then he thought about his father, his friend, baekhyun.

He was afraid for them.

He knew that if kyungsoo knew everything he would have told him: “ you’re one who is going to be killed but you worry about others”

He couldn’t help it, he was like that.

While baekhyun was dancing he memorized every movement, every part of his body.

“ are you ok?” asked Kyungsoo

“ yes, why?”

“ don’t know, you’re watching a dance show and you look kind of sad”

“ it’s because I envy them, I’d like to dance like that” said laughing

Kyungsoo looked at him, he knew that he was lying but he also understood that he didn’t have to ask more.

He was so hypnotized by Baekhyun that he realized the show was over just when he heard people clapping their hands.

As always the three dancers bowed in front of the royal family.

Chanyeol looked at sehun, his body, his neck. Junmyeon had fun with him, maybe too much.

He knew that his brother and the two dancers expected him to spend the night with baekhyun.

“ baekhyun” he called

“ yes, my prince?”

He felt junmyeon’s eyes on him.

“ it has been a long day,I need some…relax”

“ finally you say a right thing chanyeol, go baekhyun help your prince to relax those muscles”

“ yes, of cour0


	8. Chapter eight

They walked side by side, in silence, till chanyeol’s room.

“ wait” exclaimed baekhyun stopping chanyeol from opening the door.

“ is it not strange the fact that we don’t know if we leave this room alive?” he said with a sad smile

Chanyeol took his face between his hands

“ I don’t know what it’s going to happen here baekhyun, but I promise you a thing, I might not leave this room never again, but you will”

“ can’t you stop behave like a hero for once?”

Chanyeol hugged him

“ I’m not a hero, I just protect the few beautiful thing that I have I my life”

Baekhyun kissed him.

“ chanyeol, I know what you said about me and you having sex but-“

“ what?”

“ you know what”

Chanyeol smirked

“ no, tell me it”

“ you’re annoying my prince. Anyway, I don’t want to leave this room, dead or alive, without having had you in me”

He had never seen Baekhyun so shy, he couldn’t even look at him in the eyes.

Chanyeol put a hand under his chin and kissed him.

“ whatever my dancer wants”

They were near the bed and chanyeol was waiting for Baekhyun to take his clothes off but the dancer was looking at him.

“ I’m used to take my clothes off for others, why, for once, don’t you put on a show for me and then you take my clothes off?”

Chanyeol laughed

“ I don’t think I’m good as you”

“ let me be the judge” he said winking at him.

While he let his clothes fall on the floor, one after one, he felt Baekhyun’s gaze on him, he was now sat on the edge of the bed, enjoying the show.

“ that too, my prince, everything, I want to see you”

“ are you having fun, giving your prince orders?” asked chanyeol while taking off the last thing that covered his body.

“ a lot, my prince”

Chanyeol smiled and went near baekhyun, placing himself between his legs. The dancer lifted his face up for a kiss, but just when their lips were very close he put a finger on chanyeol’s mouth.

“ not that fast, my prince, now it’s your turn, to take my clothes off, anyway, you were good, but too fast, you have to let the other enjoy your body” he said while standing up.

As soon as he touched baekhyun’s body he saw him shivering.

He leaned toward him to softly kiss him.

“ are you sure you want it?”

“ chanyeol, no one has ever looked at me like that, no one has ever talked to me like you, no one has ever touched me gently like you do, I want it, I want you a lot, you make me feel loved and pretty”

“ you’re beautiful baekhyun, beautiful”

While taking his shirt off he kept staring at him, it was like chanyeol wanted to drown in those eyes.

He caressed is body gently, enjoying the feeling of that beautiful body under his touch.

His skin was so smooth and kissable, he wanted to devour him.

While taking his pants off he kissed his neck, going down till his shoulder and chest.

Every kiss was soft, he wanted Baekhyun to feel praised and loved.

They were both naked, staring at each other, exploring each others.

Chanyeol gently pushed baekhyun on the bed, covering him with his body.

As soon as he felt baekhyun’s naked body against his, he got harder than he already was.

“ chanyeol, I love your kindness and how gently you treat me, but you can dare more, I want to feel you, every part of you”

“ I know, but I don’t want to hurt you baekhyun, be patient ok? You’ll feel me soon”

What if that night was his last one?

He wanted to enjoy it with baekhyun, with the most perfect human being he had ever seen.

If he had to die he wanted to leave the world still remembering baekhyun’s scent, his touches, his taste. How he reacted to his hands on his body, while he was kissing his nipples and his hand was between his thighs.

Baekhyun moaned when chanyeol touched his hard cock.

“ chanyeol”

Chanyeol felt baekhyun’s hand moving between their bodies, looking for his dick, but he stopped him.

“ no, baekhyun you lived your life giving to others, tonight enjoy it, let me take care of you”

Baekhyun kissed him, such a gentle kiss.

Chanyeol’s hand moved slowly from the dancer’s cock to his ass.

“ I can’t help but staring at you baekhyun, I love to see how you react to my touch”

When chanyeol moved his hand away the dancer whined.

He brought his finger to baekhyun’s mouth, softly touching his lips, the dancer took it in his mouth, sucking it. Feeling Baekhyun’s tongue licking his finger, seeing that pretty pinky mouth sucking it, it was driving chayeol crazy, he felt like he was going to explode very soon, he needed baekhyun, but he didn’t want to hurt him.

He took a deep breath and as soon as baekhyun left his finger with a wet sound, his hand was again on the dancer’s ass, but this time his wet finger was teasing him.

“ stop playing with me prince” said baekhyun while gently pulling the prince’s hair

Chanyeol smirked and his finger was now in baekhyun.

He was taking him so well, it felt already good around his finger and he couldn’t stop thinking how good it would have felt around his cock, that was already leaking with pre-cum.

Under him baekhyun’s body was moving as if he was dancing, with slow sensual movements, while chanyeol was fingering him.

“ you” he whispered and chanyeol knew what he meant. What he wanted.

Baekhyun spread his legs and Chanyeol was now between them, leading with a hand his cock to baekhyun’s entrance.

He went in slowly, while kissing the dancer.

“ they could kill me after this, I wouldn’t care. I’d die happily” said chanyeol making baekhyun laugh

“ no, don’t you dare to die prince, because I’m having a taste of you and I’ll want more, much more”

He could feel baekhyun’s hands on his back, his nails in his flesh, while he was thrusting harder in him.

“kiss me please kiss me” moaned baekhyun

Chanyeol was so full of love in that moment, he wanted to protect Baekhyun, he wanted him to be happy, to feel good under his touch and kisses, to fill him.

Baekhyun was following his rhythm and they came together.

“I can feel you so deep in me, filling me, prince” moaned baekhyun

He kissed him, again and again, while enjoying the orgasm together.

“ are you o-“

“ please don’t leave me” said Baekhyun interrupting him while hugging him

Something in Chanyeol broke, at that desperate request.

Still inside him, Chanyeol kissed him, gently.

“ oh baekhyun,my precious baekhyun”

He wanted to cry, he was so angry for what is going to happen to him, to them, but he didn’t want the dancer to see him like that.

“ You didn’t have to come here at the palace, I hate my father for inviting you” he said sadly while giving him a last kiss before rolling beside him

“ no, don’t say that, I’m happy to be here, otherwise I would have never met you”

Chanyeol caressed his sweaty face

“ you met me and now? You’re risking your own life, for that, baekhyun”

“ you don’t understand it Chanyeol, these few days with you were the best of my whole life, I’m happy now because if I die at least I can say that I’ve been with the kindest man I could have ever met”

“ Oh Baek-“

Someone had opened the door.


	9. Chapter nine

Junmyeon was entering, followed by sehun and jongin.

Chanyeol was in shock. He knew that it would have happened, but not so soon and he expected just the two dancers, not his brother too.

He couldn’t make them understand that he knew, to protect baekhyun.

“ why are you here?” he asked, calmly

“ I thought to bring the party here”

“ go away, leave and take them with you”

“ wow, you’re that jealous of that whore? Is he so good? I’d love to try him too” he said laughing

Then he looked at Baekhyun

“ why is he still alive? Did you want to fuck him more than once before killing him?”

Chanyeol already knew his brother’s intentions, but hearing him saying that, it was more painful than he thought.

“ what are you saying?”

“ I knew I couldn’t trust anyone, If I want a thing, I have to do it on my own, but you know, I needed a scapegoat”

Of course, junmyeon wanted to accuse the dancers of his murder. It was something that not even the dancers expected, in fact they looked at the prince shocked

“ what? Are you really that surprised? I thought you were smart”

“ But you told us that-“ said shacking jongin

“ don’t worry, ok? I’m the prince and I’ll be king, I’ll help you, don’t worry and I’ll pay you good, few weeks in prison won’t be a problem”

“ I don’t trust you” exclaimed baekhyun

“ it’s funny you know? Because I don’t trust you either, dancer, that is why I’m here”

“ do you think I’m that stupid? I observed you, both of you, and I know my brother. He loves beautiful things, but the way he looks at you, I have never seen that look on his face and I know that my brother would have never accepted to fuck a whore, unless…”

“ unless what?” asked chanyeol

“ unless he’s not just a whore to you, my dear brother”

Both Baekhyun and chanyeol were now dressed up and had left the bed, still warm and wet.

Chanyeol instinctively pushed baekhyun behind him.

“ you two, think about your friend, I’ll think about my brother”

“ baekhyun, let’s go” said sehun

“ so we can let prince Junmyeon kill his brother and then accuse us for his murder?”

“ he will save us” said jongin

“ why are you so naïve? He will kill us too, you idiots”

“ baekhyun, go” he said

He was right, junmyeon would have accused them and he was not going to save them, as he said, he didn’t care about them, but if Baekhyun left that room, he could convince his friends to run away.

That meant that they would have lived as wanted men for the murder of a prince, but at least they would have been alive.

“ I won’t leave you” he whispered

He turned his back to his brother, hoping that at least he had enough honor to not stabbing him in the back.

“ go, baekhyun” he said him again

He kissed him and whispered him : “ run away”

While kissing him he felt baekhyun’s tears on his face.

He looked at him, Baekhyun was nodding, he had understood what he wanted.

When baekhyun walked toward his friends, when he left him, he wanted to cry. That was the las time he could see him.

“ don’t you dare to look at him” he said to Junmyeon while his brother was staring at Baekhyun leaving the room followed by jongin and sehun

“ you won’t be here to protect him forever, my dear brother”

He knew that he just wanted to provoke him, he knew that he didn’t have to listen to him, but he was too weak, Junmyeon was using is only weakness against him.

He hit him and for once he was faster than his brother.

His hand hurt for the punch, but Junmyeon’s nose was bleeding.

His brother licked the blood dripping from his nose on his lips with a smirk.

“ as you can see, I don’t have a sword with me, because after all I’m your brother, I know that with a sword it would be too easy for me, but I want you to fight for your life, I want this to be a fair fight”

Chanyeol laughed

“ wow, you’re such a kind brother, junmyeon”

Junmyeon literally jumped on him, making him fall on the ground.

His brother didn’t waste time, he was on him, hitting him in the face, on the chest, everywhere.

He was trying to hit him back but Junmyeon blocked his arm and hit again, he could feel the blood in his mouth.

“ I hate you so much chanyeol, so much, you’ve always been the good one, the loved one”

Another punch in his face

“ oh look at chanyeol, how good he is, junmyeon your brother is such a kind hearted man, he will be a good king”

A punch hit his chest, leaving him breathless.

“my whole life like that, have you idea how tired I am of hearing everyone talking about my good little brother? And you, you gave up on the throne so easily” he was laughing

“ isn’t that what you want?” he tried to say, he was sure that his lip was broken

“ I wanted you to fight with me for the throne, a fair fight, but no, not only everyone already loves you more than me, but you’d let me win so easily. I’d have the throne yes, but everyone would still be talking about you, as always”

His hand was around his throat

“ the only way to make people stop talking about you, to have the throne just for me, is to kill you”

He was chocking him, he could not breathe and the weight of his body on him wasn’t helping.

“ then our father invited those dancers and let me tell you a thing dear brother, you are like an open book to me, at the end, you might hate me, but I’m your brother, we grew up together and I saw that you were really interested in him, so I thought that finally I had found a way to get rid of you”

He knew that if his brother kept hitting him like that he was going to pass out sooner. No, not passing out, to die very soon.

“ but I learnt a new lesson, doing things on my own is always better and after this, you won’t be here to stop me, it seems that your whore, that baekhyun, is very good in bed, maybe I should try him too before killing him”

“ don’t touch him”

“ you can’t give me orders, prince chanyeol”

Junmyeon was going to hit again and probably that would have been his last punch, the last before his death, but he lifted his arm up and blocked his brother.

“ you won’t touch him, I won’t allow it” he said while blood was dripping from his nose and mouth.

With a last effort he punched junmyeon with his free hand, so hard that his brother fell beside him and chanyeol immediately jumped on him.

“ you could never kill me chanyeol, you’re too good”

Chanyeol laughed

“ I hate to constantly hear people say how good I am a much as you, because you know, I’m human too, I’m not perfect”

He hit him.

Junmyeon tried to block him, but Chanyeol was furious.

He didn’t care if he would have died for the effort, since he was sure that his lip was not the only broken thing he had, but he couldn’t die knowing that his brother could hurt Baekhyun or his friend.

“ but you’re not a killer, you would never kil-“

He hit him so hard that a tooth flew away from Junmyeon’s mouth

“ kill my brother? I like challenges”

His knuckles hurt and were full of blood, but he was not going to stop till his brother was dead.

He put his both hands around his neck and began to squeeze, harder and harder.

“ I had to kill you without waiting for a whore to do it”

“ this whore has just fucked you up, my prince” said a voice behind them.

He was so focused on killing Junmyeon that he didn’t hear that someone was at the door. That someone were baekhyun, kyungsoo, his father and some guards.

“ chanyeol, let him go, you’re not a killer” said kyungsoo

“ he wanted to kill me”

“ I know, he will be punished for that, but you don’t have to do it, don’t be like him” said with broken voice his father

He didn’t want to let his brother go, his hands were still very tight around his neck.

“ chanyeol” whispered baekhyun

“ I need to be sure he won’t hurt anyone”

“ he won’t, chanyeol, let him go, you’re not like that, you’re not perfect, but you’re not a killer”

His hands left junmyeon’s neck.

“ look at prince chanyeol receiving orders from a whore, you disgust me”

He was going to hit him, again, but someone was faster than him.

Baekhyun was right beside them and he had kicked junmyeon, hard.

“ it’s not prince Chanyeol anymore, he’s going to be king very soon, you bastard”

He remembered his father, near him, guards taking Junmyeon away, then kyungsoo hugging him and baekhyun kissing him.

Then everything was black.


	10. The end

Opening his eyes was painful. Even his eyelids ached, his whole body was in pain, but he wanted to see who was talking, he could hear voices.

“ he’s awake” someone said

As soon as he got used to the light he realized where he was and with whom.

He was on his bed, kyungsoo was beside him, staring at him with a worried look, in front of the bed there was his father, but he was sure that he also heard a third voice.

“ he’s here, don’t worry, baekhyun come closer so he can see you” said his father with a soft smile.

Behind the king appeared the dancer. His eyes were red, as if he cried for hours.

“ how do you feel?” asked kyungsoo

“ as if hundred horses ran over me”

“ not horses, just your brother”

Now he remembered everything. The sex, the kisses with Baekhyun, then his brother, the pain, how for a moment he thought that he was going to die and then he remembered that he was so close to kill him. If Baekhyun, kyungsoo and his father wouldn’t have arrived he probably would have chocked his brother to death.

“ where is he?”

“ locked in a cell, forever” said his father

“ chanyeol, I’m so sorry, I have never though that he could do such a thing” said his father with tears in his eyes

“ it’s not your fault father, it’s ok, don’t worry”

“ you’ll be a great king”

Right, now that his brother was in prison, he was the only heir

“ father i-“

“listen chanyeol, I know what you have always said, but you can change everything. You’ve been afraid to take the throne because you’re scared that the power might change you, but it won’t, you’ll be the one who will change everything, you will be the best king our people could ever have. Think about it, now, we leave you alone” he said looking at kyungsoo, who nodded.

“ my prince”

“ my dancer, come closer”

Baekhyun sat on the edge of the bed

“ you cried”

It wasn’t a question.

The dancer nodded

“ I thought you were dead chanyeol, you stopped breathing, you were losing so much blood and you didn’t wake up” he looked like he was going to cry again

“ you came back, why did you come back? I wanted you to run away, with your friends, far away from here”

“ did you really think that I’d have left you? wasn’t I clear about my feelings, my prince?”

Chanyeol smiled

“ yes, you were, I just thought that your self-survival was stronger”

“ You scared me to death chanyeol, never do it again”

“ whatever my dancer wants, come here baekhyun”

“ I don’t want to hurt you”

“ for a kiss from you I can bare the pain”

Baekhyun smiled and kissed him gently.

“ can you do it again?”

“ what?”

“ kiss me, can you do it again?”

Even if a month had already passed chanyeol remembered the day of the coronation as if it was yesterday.

At the end he had to accept his destiny, hoping that his father was right about him.

At least he wasn’t alone, he always had kyungsoo and baekhyun by his side who helped him to change their city and not to be changed by power and politics.

Kyungsoo became the king’s prime minister and he was very good at it, at first he was afraid to have given him too much work but he saw how kyungsoo loved what he did and now he also had found someone with whom spending his nights and not only. In fact while sehun decided to leave the palace and to forget junmyeon, forever, jongin decided to stay, he had in fact a special relationship with his friend that he didn’t notice at first.

Jongin was a very sweet guy who needed a person like kyungsoo by his side, he was very happy for them.

And then there was baekhyun.

He still danced, for him, in their room, and he became master of arts at the palace. He taught how to use a sword, he taught how to dance, the palace thanks to him became like a sort of school who promoted arts and everyone could attend his lessons, not only royals and rich people.

“ what are you thinking about, my king?” asked baekhyun while playing with his hair

They were on their bed, chanyeol had his head on baekhyun’s lap.

“ are you happy, baekhyun?”

“ I couldn’t be happier chanyeol, why did you ask me that?”

“ you were used to travel, to go from a city to another, to have adventures, life here at palace must be boring to you”

“ I was also used to take my clothes off and have sex with old rough men for money and to kill, trust me, I prefer a boring life, as you call it, than my past” he said leaning to kiss him

“ will you tell me if you ever get tired of this, of me?”

“ chanyeol, what the hell are you saying? Me getting tired of you? of the man who saved me? Of the man that I love? Are you crazy?”

Chanyeol rolled on his belly, to face Baekhyun, or better, from that position he was facing the dancer’s crotch, but he could look at him in the eyes.

“ do you love me?”

Baekhyun laughed

“ I thought it was obvious, my king”

“ I feel the same” he said kissing his thigh

He knew that Baekhyun was very sensitive there and after the second kiss he leaned his head against the wall behind him, closing his eyes.

When he left a kiss very near his cock he heard him softly moaning.

“ I can’t get tired of this Chanyeol, how could I ? I’d miss your kisses too much, your hands”

He slipped under him, and chanyeol felt his hand wrapping around his clothed cock

“ and this, I’d miss this in my hands, in my mouth, in me”

Chanyeol kissed him, they were both moving their bodies against each others, looking for some friction.

Without interrupting the kiss they managed to take their clothes off.

Chanyeol would have never got used to that feeling, to be in baekhyun.

He loved feeling his tightness around him, Baekhyun’s moans, the way he called him, begging for more while his body moved under him and his hands touched him, from his head, his chest, to his ass.

While he was thrusting in him he felt baekhyun’s finger slowly going in him. His fingers were thin, but long and Chanyeol loved feeling them inside him.

The more deeper he thrusted in Baekhyun, the deeper he felt his fingers in him.

“ baekhyun, marry me” he moaned

“ what?”

“ marry me”

He was close to the orgasm and so was Baekhyun, he learnt to understand his body, he knew when he was coming. When his hips followed the rhythm of the thrusts, he closed his eyes and he kept whispering his name.

“ will you?” he asked, collapsing on him, his head on Baekhyun’s chest

Baekhyun kissed his forehead

“ I will my king, I’ll marry you”


End file.
